


Airborne - Traduction

by Rikka_kun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Because he cares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony, Sickfic, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve is annoyed, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony gets very sick on this flight, Tony-centric, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_kun/pseuds/Rikka_kun
Summary: Aujourd’hui Steve était énervé contre lui à cause de la mission. Evidemment. Cependant ce n’était pas comme si Tony voulait l’inquiéter. Il souhaitait seulement aider.Les Avengers avaient un long vol de la Malaisie aux Etats-Unis. C’était peut-être le meilleur moment pour Steve et Tony de vraiment résoudre ce qu’il s’était passé après l’incident d’Ultron et de discuter de ce non-dit entre eux. Et hé, peut-être que quelqu’un pourrait donner du paracétamol à Tony aussi. Et un hôpital en fait.





	1. Décollage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Airborne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829506) by [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159). 



> Notes de l'auteur :  
> les nouveaux Avengers travaillaient ensemble depuis l’incident d’Ultron. Tony et Steve se parlaient de temps en temps et on demandait parfois au génie de rejoindre des missions secrètes (aussi difficile à croire que cela puisse être). Que fait cependant Iron Man durant ces missions ? N’était-il pas sur écoute à présent ?
> 
> Tony et Steve avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire une fois l’avion atterri.

« Ecoute je n’avais pas l’intention de – oh ! Oui, merci – je ne pensais pas que ça– »

« J’ai enregistré Stark. Je ne pense pas qu’il veuille l’entendre. Salut, merci. »

« Bienvenue à bord M. Stark, M. Barton. Si vous voulez bien suivre les autres et prendre place, nous décollerons dans peu de temps. »

L’hôtesse de l’air, avec un air vraiment patriotique, dont le nom était Cathy apparemment, leur sourit et les dirigea là où les autres Avengers étaient assis. Etant dans un jet privé Stark, l’heure à laquelle ils partaient n’était pas importante, mais Steve avait insisté pour qu’ils partent rapidement. Là encore, Steve se disputait avec lui. Quoi qu’il puisse dire il était anéanti face au regard bouillonnant de Cap.

En toute honnêteté, Tony n’avait  _ prévu _ de recevoir le coup. Il avait essayé de sauver des civils de la fête, et oui leur mission était censée être secrète, et oui il était censé être un des civils et ne pas attirer l’attention. Mais il s’avérait que la Malaisie avait aussi des agents secrets d’Hydra et qu’ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de faire face à leurs armes au milieu d’une foule. Ce n’était pas comme si Tony allait juste se barrer et laisser les autres s’en charger.

Steve pensait le contraire. Une fois de plus, il semblait peser beaucoup de choses depuis Ultron.

Quand Tony avait dit à Steve qu’il était  _ sur écoute _ , il avait supposé que ça allait être la dernière fois qu’il entendrait parler de Rogers. Mais non, de temps à autre il venait voir comment allait Tony, ou comme il l’appelait, « un rapport de mission » comme un bon petit soldat. Mais Steve savait qu’il n’en était pas un et ces visites se résumait plus à s’assoir-et-regarder-Tony-travailler que des visites parlons-missions. Certains jours, Steve lui proposait de sortir manger et Tony se retrouvait dans un de ses restaurants italiens préférés avec Steve qui disparaissait secrètement pour payer l’addition quand il ne regardait pas. D’autres petites choses étranges se produisirent, mais Tony était certain que Steve souhaitait juste avoir un ami et pour une curieuse raison, son choix s’était posé sur Tony. Cela expliquait totalement leur soirées film où Steve bâillait et reposait son bras sur l’épaule de Tony pendant toute la durée du film. Tout bien considéré, Tony appréciait vraiment le temps passé avec Steve.

Sauf que Steve lui criait dessus quelques fois et c’était pas cool. Par exemple, Steve parlait et Tony travaillait et ne voulait pas l’interrompre. Pepper lui disait souvent qu’il devait se taire et laisser les autres parler. Ce qu’il fit mais Steve…

__

_ « Est-ce que tu m’écoutes ?! Tony, parle-moi, je suis là, regarde-moi au moins ! Hé, ne m’ignore pas Avenger ! » _

_ « Je ne suis pas un Avenger…et je t’écoute– » _

Donc oui. Pas cool. Cela continuait de se produire.

Et évidemment il y avait des missions qui ne concernaient strictement que les Avengers, très officielles et tout ça, mais Fury et Steve n’arrêtaient pas de l’appeler au moins une fois par mois. C’était habituellement pour celles qui étaient secrètes comme celle-là, mais quand même.

D’une manière ou d’une autre, il finissait par utiliser Iron Man pour se sortir de la situation. Une partie de Tony les soupçonnait d’un complot, le poussant dans une situation où il n’avait d’autre choix que d’utiliser Iron Man. Mais ça serait stupide parce qu’ _ il _ était celui qui choisissait d’utiliser Iron Man et ils étaient ceux qui lui disait d’être prudent. Et après Ultron, il doutait que quelqu’un avec une once de technologie lui fasse confiance. Franchement, c’était à se demander pourquoi on autorisait toujours Tony à faire des améliorations pour l’équipe ou le nouveau SHIELD réformé.

« M. Stark, si vous voulez bien prendre place. Nous allons ranger vos bagages pour vous. »

« Non, non c’est bon. J’ai compris. » Il entra dans la cabine et marqua une pause, recevant une tape de Clint sur l’épaule.

Steve, Natasha et Bruce avaient tous décidé de s’assoir à gauche. Il y avait clairement un camp. Pour une quelconque raison, quelque chose en lui s’effondra quand il réalisa qu’il pouvait s’assoir à un siège de droite et que Clint pouvait aisément prendre un siège de gauche lui aussi. Nat et Bruce ne lui avaient pas vraiment parlé depuis la mission, alors peut-être qu’ils avaient tous parlé de lui quand il n’était pas là. Peut-être qu’ils–

Non, ils avaient dû parler de lui à un moment donné de toute façon. Mais jamais ils ne–jamais ils ne l’excluraient comme ça.

_ Pas vrai ? _

Déglutissant, il renvoya l’hôtesse de l’air et hissa ses sacs dans le compartiment à bagages avant de le fermer d’un bruyant claquement. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point la cabine était devenue silencieuse mais il l’ignora et alla s’assoir sur le siège de droite, croisant les bras et jetant son regard vers la fenêtre. Son cœur tambourinait bruyamment dans ses oreilles et il sentit de nombreux regards sur lui.

« Hé, tout va bien ? » demanda Clint, qui s’assit en face de lui en essayant de croiser son regard. Tony prit quelques secondes pour être sûr avant d’expirer et de sourire quand Clint attacha sa ceinture. Il n’était pas seul.

« Je vais bien tête de linotte. Juste un peu fatigué. Ces derniers jours étaient longs. » Il reporta son regard vers la fenêtre et observa le soleil se coucher. Qu’est-ce qu’il donnerait pour avoir des vacances là tout de suite mais…

Il ne voulait pas laisser tomber Fury, les Avengers ou Steve. S’ils avaient besoin de lui, comment pouvait-il dire non ?

Clint se racla la gorge et s’adossa à son siège, copiant Tony. « Ça tu peux le dire. » Il marqua une pause. « Je tuerai pour des vacances. » dit-il avec presque une hésitation. Bizarre–oh,  _ attends ! _

« Ouais pareil ! On pourrait tous– » Tony fit l’erreur de regarder vers Steve pendant qu’il parlait avant de réaliser que le Captain fixait sa propre table d’un regard indéchiffrable. On aurait dit de l’irritation. Quand il regarda Natasha, elle détournait ostensiblement son regard de lui et Bruce… regardait ses mains d’un air morose comme s’il voulait s’y réfugier.

« – tous… ouais des vacances, ça serait génial. » Sa voix diminua et il fut silencieux. Il n’avait rien d’autre à dire, peu importe que Clint le fixe du regard.

Personne n’ouvrit vraiment la bouche pendant un moment, à part une poignée de commentaires de Clint à propos de ses missions à venir et si Tony avait du temps libre dans les prochaines semaines et quelques silencieuses remarques entre Steve et Nat. Bruce avait son casque et en une heure ils en auraient fini avec les démonstrations de sécurité et seraient dans les airs.

Une fois l’altitude de croisière atteinte, Tony déboucla sa ceinture et se leva. Au sourcil levé de Clint il s’expliqua.

« Je vais juste me changer pour quelque chose de plus confortable, j’ai un peu chaud. »

Clint hocha la tête avec un large sourire et Tony ouvrit le compartiment à bagages pour prendre ses habits de rechange. Il saisit ses affaires et se dirigea lentement vers les toilettes à l’arrière de l’avion, mais avant il s’arrêta devant Natasha.

« Nat ? » chuchota-t-il, ne souhaitant pas déranger Bruce qui dormait en face d’elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et quoi qu’elle vit, son air renfrogné disparut. Son regard s’adoucit.

« Es-tu–qu’est-ce qu’il y a Tony ? »

Il agrippa ses vêtements plus fermement contre son torse. « Je suis désolé pour la mission. Je n’avais pas l’intention de la faire foirer. »

Son regard se durcit à nouveau et elle détacha sa main qui soutenait sa tête, l’inclinant vers lui en réfléchissant.

« Tu n’as pas – » Elle secoua la tête et soupira. « Ce n’est pas le problème là. Et ce n’est pas juste à propos de la mission. C’est juste que tu sembles penser que c’est ok de te jeter devant chaque balle qui est tirée. Que tu penses clairement qu’on ne–écoute, laisse un peu de temps à Steve. Il a besoin de temps pour clarifier ça, mais tout ça pour dire qu’on est tous inquiets, d’accord ? »

« D’acc… » Tony n’était pas certain de ce qu’il devait répondre.

Natasha tapota la table du bout des doigts et fit attention à garder son visage neutre. « Tu ne comprends pas. C’est bon, Steve te l’expliquera d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il a juste besoin de se décider sur le comment. » Elle haussa la voix et inclina son menton vers le blond avec les cheveux en épis qui dépassait du siège en face d’elle. Pour une quelconque raison, Tony s’entendit ricaner.

« Va te changer, tu as l’air un peu fatigué et le vol a à peine démarré. Essaye de te reposer les yeux  _ Shellhead _ . »

Tony hocha la tête et continua, un sourire sur son visage. Nat était d’accord avec lui et Bruce l’était sûrement aussi. Alors ça voulait dire que c’était juste Steve.

Tony verrouilla la porte et abandonna ses affaires à côté du lavabo. Il pendit sa veste de costume noire et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, apercevant la cicatrice sur sa poitrine. Il marqua une pause.

Steve était préoccupé à cause de lui. C’était ce qu’avait dit Nat. Mais ils s’étaient battus tant de fois et Steve était tout le temps fâché contre lui, alors peut-être que là c’était de l’inquiétude mais le reste du temps c’était de la colère.

Peut-être que Steve ne le voulait pas vraiment dans l’équipe et que c’était une façon maladroite pour lui dire de partir correctement, plutôt que cette merdique tentative molle d’il y a quelques mois. Tout ça pour l’écoute.

Il retira sa chemise et enfila un polo noir. Après avoir défait sa ceinture il enleva son pantalon et mit un jean bleu. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit alors il laissa le pyjama pour plus tard. Un rapide regard au miroir lui montra qu’il avait l’air de sortir du lit. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et avaient même un peu trop poussés, effleurant sa nuque. Il s’en occuperait une fois sur le sol Américain. Les cernes noires sous ses yeux et la couleur terne de sa peau par contre… ça signifiait sûrement qu’il avait besoin de sommeil immédiatement. Et qui sait quand il aura l’occasion à nouveau de–

« Tony ? T’as fini ? Je voudrais me changer aussi. »

Tony attrapa ses vêtements, ainsi que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes (il ne se sentait pas de les garder sur lui en ce moment) et ouvrit la porte. Clint lui fit un clin d’œil quand il entra et Tony retourna à son siège. Quand il eut fini de ranger ses affaires, il se tourna et en s’asseyant il remarqua que Steve le fixait.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Steve leva les yeux vers son visage mais ne bougea même pas un muscle. En fait, il avait à peine cligné des yeux depuis qu’il le fixait.

« Tu vas dormir ? »

Un peu prit par surprise, Tony secoua la tête. Pas encore.

« Tu devrais. Ou tu as besoin que je te dise quoi faire maintenant ? En fait, oublie ça, tu n’écouteras pas de toute façon. » répondit Steve, semblant presque ennuyé. Il se pencha d’un côté et reposa sa mâchoire dans une main en attendant la réponse de Tony.

Tony serra l’accoudoir. Il savait que Steve essayait de l’énerver mais il était foutu s’il ne pouvait pas admettre qu’il détestait ça. « Ecoute j’ai compris. Je suis désolé d’accord. »

Les yeux vifs de Steve se rétrécirent. Ne laissez jamais sous-entendre que Captain America ne pouvait pas gagner un concours de regards. « Qu’est-ce que tu as compris en vrai ? Tu te sens concerné de partager ?

Espèce de connard poétique.

« Je ne le ferais plus. » dit-il impassible parce qu’ils pouvaient être deux à jouer ce jeu.

« De quoi ? Aussi je ne suis pas ta mère, tu n’as pas à agir comme un enfant. »

« Je – ok, écoute j’y pense depuis un bout de temps et peut-être que j’aurais dû décrocher plus tôt mais je ne l’ai pas fait. Et ce n’est ni de ta faute ni de la mienne. »

La posture de Steve s’effondra totalement. Son bras lâché et ses yeux élargis, sa bouche s’ouvra légèrement pour parler mais Tony continua.

« Je quitte les Avengers pour de bon cette fois. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi sur ces missions mais je viens juste de le réaliser. J’ai fait cette erreur et j’en suis désolé. »

Le bouche de Steve se ferma et il serra les poings avant de les détendre. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu penses être un génie. Je ne souhaite absolument pas que tu partes. Au contraire c’est juste stupide que tu puisses penser ça. »

Choisissant d’ignorer la flagrante et cinglante insulte, Tony croisa les bras. « Argumente je t’en prie. Que suis-je censé penser exactement ? »

Steve se moqua et se tourna vers sa propre fenêtre. « Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas. Mais tout va bien. » Steve agita une main. « Tu fais ce que tu penses être le mieux. A l’évidence  _ partir _ est ce que tu veux faire alors je ne t’arrêterais pas. Mais– » Steve se stoppa et se tourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « –si je te prends à faire une cascade comme ça encore une fois, j’attraperais mon bouclier et te l’enfoncerais dans ton– »

« Excusez-moi, ne faites pas attention à moi. Hé la salle d’eau est libre si tu veux l’utiliser Steve. Bouge tes pieds Tony. »

« Parfait. » Steve détacha sa ceinture de sécurité, attrapa un sac à ses pieds et se leva rapidement. Il partit avec à peine un coup d’œil pour Tony.

Tony, qui était encore bouche bée à la pensée que Steve puisse dire quelque chose de si…si–

« Ça va ? Tu devrais vraiment essayer de dormir tu sais. » demanda Clint, les yeux larges et innocents. Le génie se demanda si l’archer était intervenu intentionnellement ou s’il n’avait vraiment pas entendu ce que disait Steve.

« Ouais bientôt. J’ai juste quelque chose à régler. » Il se secoua mentalement et sorti sa tablette. Il avait plus qu’assez pour se distraire de toute façon et avec un peu de chance Steve s’enfermerait accidentellement dans les toilettes durant la prochaine heure.

La prochaine demi-heure accueillit le dîner et peu de temps après, Clint et Natasha suivirent Bruce au pays des rêves. Quand les lumières de la cabine commencèrent à décliner, Tony éteignit sa tablette et se leva pour la ranger dans le compartiment à bagages. Un rapide regard derrière lui rappela que Steve était encore éveillé et regardait Friends sur son ordinateur. Tony soupira et ferma le compartiment. Même s’il détestait l’admettre, il n’aimait vraiment pas se battre avec Steve.

« Tu n’as pas beaucoup mangé. »

Tony se retourna et faillit lâcher son pyjama. « Tu m’as fait peur. Pourrais-tu éviter ? »

Steve avait enlevé ses écouteurs et le regardait de haut en bas. Tony était soudainement très soulagé que les lumières soient faibles. Il détestait faire flipper les gens avec ses joues rosies, ça n’arrivait pas souvent mais quelques fois il pouvait rougir. « Tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas manger. Tu as à peine mangé depuis la mission et c’était il y a dix-huit heures. Depuis on a voyagé et tu as sauté un repas en allant à l’aéroport. »

« Je vais bien. Je mangerais au petit-déjeuner, je n’ai pas faim maintenant. Je veux juste dormir un peu. »

Steve souffla et secoua la tête, remettant ses écouteurs. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et alla se changer.

Une fois habillé d’un t-shirt blanc et d’un pantalon de survêtement noir, il revint et remarqua un sac suspect sur sa table. Quand il s’assit, il remarqua qu’il contenait des myrtilles et un paquet de Doritos.

Sentant ses lèvres se courber en un sourire, Tony se tourna. « C’est pour moi ? »

Steve l’ignora royalement et maintint fermement ses yeux sur Chandler. Mais Tony n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que Steve attende qu’il mange. Le sac à ses pieds semblait soupçonneusement défait.

Le sourire de Tony s’élargit et il amena le sac sur ses genoux. Il y avait, par-dessus tout, bien que Steve pour faire une chose pareil. Plus d’actions pour moins de mots, mais chaque geste était significatif. Typique de Steve.

« Merci. » dit-il doucement en attrapant une poignée de myrtilles. Mais avant de les amener à sa bouche, il se pencha et tendit le bras.

« Myrtille ? » chuchota-t-il avec un sourire en espérant ne réveiller personne.

Il n’y eut aucune réponse, seulement Steve qui tendit la main et qui en prit deux. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux de l’écran une seule fois mais donna gentiment un petit coup sur la main de Tony en retour. Aussi silencieux qu’un tombe, il les mit dans sa bouche.

Tony fit un grand sourire et rétracta sa main. Alors il n’était plus totalement ignoré. La moitié de la punition par le silence imposé était, sans hésiter, plus agréable que la totalité.

Il mangea les baies et entama les Doritos. Un poids lourd s’installa dans son estomac et la nourriture n’avait pas un très bon goût en bouche, mais c’était habituellement le cas dans les airs. Mais il ne voulait pas que Steve dise quoi que ce soit ou sembler peu reconnaissant alors il mangea une bonne partie du snack avant de le laisser de côté. S’adossant contre son siège, il repoussa sa ceinture et appuya sur un bouton pour rétracter la table, lui permettant de s’étirer. Du sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal à cet instant.

Il se tourna et tira une couverture, observant le ciel prendre la teinte du soir. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et sans le réaliser il tomba dans un état semi-lucide. Il tomba dans un sommeil plus profond quand on remonta sa couverture et qu’on le borda gentiment.

Il laissa un soupir s’échapper et pensa à toutes les choses qu’il ferait une fois atterri. Un cheeseburger en premier. Et peut-être répondre à un email de l’ami de Thor, Daryl.


	2. Altitude de Croisière

Tony cligna des yeux. C’était le noir complet à l’extérieur et sa couverture était au sol. Sa tête était douloureuse et pour une quelconque raison, il avait affreusement mal au ventre. Il dégluti et se redressa un peu pour atteindre le bouton jaune fluo lumineux au-dessus de lui. Il détestait faire ça mais–

« M. Stark, tout se passe bien ? »

Resserrant son bras autour de son ventre, il offrir un sourire fin. Heureusement, il faisait assez sombre alors avec un peu de chance, Cathy ne serait pas capable de voir à quel point il était tendu. « Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. J’aurai – j’aurai vraiment besoin d’un peu d’eau. S’il vous plaît–

Cathy sourit chaleureusement et parti rapidement. Alors qu’il entendait l’eau couler, il jeta un coup d’œil à la cabine et réalisa que tous les Avengers étaient allongés et dormaient sous des couvertures.

« Voilà. Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? » Elle attendit patiemment qu’il prenne une gorgée avant de se pencher pour ramasser sa couverture.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Dans combien de temps atterrissons-nous ? » demanda-t-il doucement en installant sa couverture, puis prit une autre gorgée. Il avait un peu froid.

« Nous sommes à environ trois heures de vol. Il est à peu près trois heures du matin aux Etats-Unis en ce moment et nous avons encore approximativement douze heures de vol. »

Il hocha la tête avec gratitude et tendit son verre vide qu’elle prit avec un sourire. Son ventre était toujours douloureux mais il se sentait mieux dans l’ensemble. Il devrait essayer de dormir encore un peu.

Secouant sa couverture sur ses genoux, il s’allongea et fit face à nouveau à la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Il pensa à des designs d’armures, le meeting qu’il avait une fois rentré, le dîner auquel il devait participer au nom de Stark Industrie pour rencontrer une potentielle compagnie partenaire dans laquelle il voulait investir…

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent. Ça ne marchait pas.

Sentant sa bouche sèche à nouveau, il se tourna de l’autre côté et fixa Steve, étendu sur le dos avec ses bras croisés sur sa couverture et un masque pour les yeux Air-Stark. Tony eut envie de rire parce qu’évidemment Steve allait l’utiliser.

Il déglutit à nouveau et fixa Captain America. Il voulait une autre boisson mais il ne voulait pas garder éveillé Cathy pour juste un peu d’eau. Ça n’était pas juste.

Il se levant en soupirant et agrippa immédiatement l’accoudoir. Une sueur froide ruissela lui long du dos, son ventre lui faisait vraiment mal et il y avait un goût bizarre dans sa bouche. En fait–

Il dépassa les Avengers endormis pour aller aux toilettes. Sans prendre le temps de verrouiller la porte, il tomba à genoux et hésita, une seconde, au-dessus des toilettes. Il allait vomir, il allait sans aucun doute vomir, il–

Non. Rien. Il était sûr–

Il eut un haut-le-cœur, sa tête s’abaissa immédiatement et il sentit une montée de bile et d’acide à travers sa gorge. Il vomit tous les Doritos, les myrtilles et la portion de poulet qu’il avait ingéré au dîner.

Des larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux. Une horrible sensation l’envahit. C’était affreux et il ne pouvait rien y faire. C’était comme si son corps était hors de contrôle. Quand il s’arrêtait, son ventre s’effondrait et il avait des haut-le-cœur encore et encore.

« Hé, doucement, doucement. Okay, c’est ça, tu t’en sors bien, détends-toi et laisse tout sortir d’accord ? Tu te sentiras mieux après. Merci Cathy. »

« Je vais chercher des mouchoirs. »

Tony haleta et reposa sa tête contre le bord des toilettes. Il se sentait complètement dégoûtant et son abdomen était douloureux sous l’effort exercé. Mais au moins Steve était là, caressant entre ses omoplates et le tirant doucement en arrière. Il avait vomi pendant deux bonnes minutes.

Steve amena son dos contre son torse et leva un verre d’eau devant lui.

« Des petites gorgées ok ? Prends ton temps. »

Tony laissa une main sur son ventre et prit le verre. Pendant qu’il buvait, il sentit Steve glisser une main fraîche sur la sienne et la caresser gentiment.

« Est-ce que ça aide ? » demanda doucement Steve, et Tony s’appuya totalement contre son torse chaud. Il ferma les yeux. Trop lumineux.

« On pourrait baisser la lumière ? » chuchota-t-il, avant de tousser.

« Je crains que le commandant de bord n’ait tamisé les lumières dans le cadre du pilotage automatique de nuit. Je peux aller lui demander de– »

« Non c’est bon. Ne – ne le réveillez pas aussi. » dit Tony d’une voix rauque et plissa le front. Sa gorge le brûlait.

« Tony, tu ne te sentais pas bien depuis qu’on est parti ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu malade ? »

Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers Steve et Cathy. Ils semblaient tous deux inquiets et il ne voulait pas que Steve se sente coupable de lui avoir donné à manger. « Je me sentais bien quand on est parti. Un peu fatigué mais c’était tout. Je n’étais pas affamé mais ce n’est pas si inhabituel. »

Durant une seconde, Tony et Steve se fixèrent l’un l’autre, avant que ce dernier hoche la tête et serre les bras de Tony. « Je vais chercher Bruce, attends– »

« Non, non non non ! Ne le réveille pas. Laisse-le se reposer, je me sens mieux maintenant, c’est sûrement quelque chose que j’ai mangé en Malaisie. Je vais bien maintenant. »

Il fixa Steve et essaya de paraître moins… nauséeux que possible mais il fronça les sourcils. Cathy se racla la gorge et Steve leva la tête vers elle.

« Pouvez-vous aller chercher une bouteille d’eau ? Je vais rester éveillé et garder un œil sur lui. Je vous le ferai savoir si on a besoin d’autre chose, merci. »

La grande femme hocha la tête et parti mais Tony était plus inquiet pour Steve.

« Tu n’as pas à rester éveillé. C’est bon, c’est probablement en dehors de mon système de toute façon. »

« Je ne dormais pas vraiment en fait. Et je suis plutôt certain que tu ne l’aurais dit à personne si je ne t’avais pas entendu. »

Le milliardaire malade frissonna à la pensée de Steve l’entendant vomir. Ça semblait horrible alors évidemment, cela avait dû paraître horrible.

Un bruissement derrière lui capta son attention et de larges mains l’aidèrent à se mettre debout. Il chancela et s’appuya sur l’épaule de Steve. Son corps était courbaturé et épuisé.

Les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent un peu plus. « Doucement. T’es capable de te tenir debout tout seul ? »

Tony pencha la tête et essaya de stabiliser à nouveau. Heureusement rien ne tourna devant ses yeux cette fois.

Ils retournèrent à leur siège, où une bouteille d’eau et plusieurs mouchoirs reposaient sur la table de Steve. Une fois Tony de retour à son siège et bien bordé sous une couverture par le Captain mère poule, Steve se détendit dans son propre siège et alluma son ordinateur.

De son côté, le génie fixa la visage éclairé de leur leader. « Tu n’as vraiment pas besoin de rester éveillé. Je vais mieux maintenant– » Steve l’interrompit d’une main.

« Je ne vais pas vraiment dormir de toute façon. C’est bon. Je préfère que tu dormes maintenant. En fait– »

Steve se tourna pour attraper quelque chose et tendit le bras vers Tony.

« Porte-le. Ça pourrait être utile. »

Tony leva un sourcil mais prit tout de même le masque. Air-Stark le fixait en retour et il l’installa devant ses yeux. C’était vraiment utile en fait.

« Merci. » marmonna-t-il, ayant une étrange sensation de parler à l’obscurité.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand des doigts parcoururent ses cheveux.

« Dors. Je suis là. Nous serons de retour aux States avant tu le remarques. Et on pourra même enfin terminer Star Wars pendant que je donnerais un rapport de mission sur l’incident de Washington de la semaine dernière. »

Tony grogna son accord et sourit.

* * *

Ça recommençait. Il agrippa son ventre à deux mains et se redressa. Son masque avait fini par tomber et la lumière du jour commençait à filtrer par les stores. Clignant des yeux au rayon de lumière, il les referma et chuchota.

« Steve ? Tu es– »

Des mains se posèrent gentiment sur ses épaules et le tourna. « Tout va bien ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Tony ouvrit les yeux mais ils pleuraient. Sa bouche était sèche et avait un drôle de goût comme– « Je dois aller aux toilettes. Tu peux– »

Steve commença à le tirer mais dès qu’il le fit, la pièce tourna et la vision de Tony devint floue. Sa tête le martelait et semblait à la dérive. Et il avait vraiment chaud. Pourquoi faisait-il soudainement si chaud ? Quelle heure était-il ? Où– ?

« Tony ? Ça va ? » Sa voix semblait lointaine. Si _lointaine_ …

« Je ne… » Il ne sut pas ce qu’il se passa ensuite mais son bras glissa de l’épaule de Steve et tout devint noir. 

* * *

Quand il reprit connaissance, il était allongé sur le sol avec tous les Avengers et Cathy au-dessus de lui. Bruce tenait son poignet pendant que Clint était en train d’aller chercher un peu d’eau.

« Tony ? Tu es avec nous ? » poussa gentiment Bruce tout en gardant une poigne ferme sur son poignet. Comptant probablement son pouls.

Il se concentra sur le Docteur et fronça sans énergie les sourcils. Ses mains tremblèrent. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Est-ce que j’ai–? »

« Tu t’es évanoui. Tu es resté sans connaissance pendant dix minutes. Steve t’a rattrapé avant que tu t’assommes. Là, bois. »

Avec l’aide de Clint, il s’assit et prit la bouteille, faisant face à Bruce et Nat. Steve avait disparu quelque part derrière lui, probablement pour aller chercher quelque chose. « Je…vraiment ? »

« Oui et vu de quoi ça à l’air– » Bruce pressa une paume sur le front de Tony et soupira. « –tu as de la fièvre. Merde Tony, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? »

Les doigts de Clint serrèrent ses épaules quand il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Il a vomi il y a deux heures. Son ventre lui faisait mal. Il a dit la même chose avant de s’évanouir. » Steve souffla et croisa les bras, s’installant à côté d’eux. Il soupira aussi. Quelle équipe.

« J’ai parlé au commandant de bord. Nous sommes à une heure de l’aéroport le plus proche. Une fois que nous le pourrons, nous commencerons notre descente et– »

Tony s’étrangla avec l’eau et leva brusquement la tête, sentant des gouttes de sueur glisser sur son visage. « Vous rigolez j’espère ?! Vous n’avez pas dit au pilote d’atterrir cinq heures plus tôt parce que j’ai une fièvre ?! »

« Quel est le problème ? Tu l’as dit toi-même, tu as de la fièvre. » dit Steve inexpressif avant de hocher la tête à Cathy.

Tony ne pouvait d’aucune façon l’autoriser. Ils ne pouvaient pas interrompre le vol à cause d’un passager fiévreux, peu importe les instincts maternels de Steve.

« Ecoute, je pourrais avoir un repos total dès que je serais à la maison alors je préférais supporter ça pendant le reste du vol plutôt que s’arrêter au milieu quand je pourrais être chez moi en quelques heures. Dites au commandant de bord que c’est bon. »

Steve garda ses yeux sur lui mais il eut la nette impression qu’une autre discussion avait lieu entre eux. Enfin–

« D’accord. Mais essaye de dormir pendant le reste du vol. Aucune discussion avec moi. » Steve marqua une pause et le laissa hocher la tête avec impatience, se relaxant minutieusement. « Cathy a du paracétamol pour toi et elle ira dire au commandant que c’est bon. »

Une vague de soulagement le submergea alors que Clint et Nat le guidèrent vers son siège, ce qui était une excellente idée étant donné qu’il couvait un affreux mal de crâne et que son ventre menaçait brutalement de se faire la malle. Sans mentionner le fait qu’il avait vraiment l’impression de bouillir. Il prit un peu de paracétamol et s’allongea.

« Hé, ouvre tes yeux une seconde. Je dois juste vérifier quelques petits trucs et tu pourras dormir après. »

Tony fixa Bruce et réalisa que Nat avait totalement allongé son siège pour qu’il soit à l’horizontal. Il adorait ces avions. « Je pensais que Steve avait dit que je devais dormir. »

Bruce lui offrit un rapide sourire et sortit un tensiomètre pour vérifier sa tension artérielle. « Eh bien, les ordres des docteurs priment sur ceux des captains. Si ce n’était pas pour moi, Steve ferait atterrir cet avion dans la minute. » Il plaça le tensiomètre autour du bras de Tony et marqua une pause. « Il est très attaché à toi Tones. Arrête de lui causer autant de tracas. »

Ne sachant quoi dire, Tony baissa les yeux vers le tensiomètre et observa Bruce appuyer sur un bouton sur l’appareil. Il se sentait troublé dans le sens où ses habilités à réfléchir étaient confuses. Être chez soi serait une agréable récompense après ce voyage. S’effondrer dans son lit et dormir étaient tout ce qu’il voulait faire.

Bruce leva le regard quand il surprit le génie bâiller. « Ouais je sais. Tu dois te sentir un peu en dehors de tout ça. C’est assez courant entre le décalage horaire et la maladie. C’est… »

« …Bruce ? » Le docteur fixait ce qui était écrit sur l’appareil. Il secoua la tête.

« Une minute. »

Ils patientèrent le temps que le tensiomètre gonfle à nouveau et cette fois Bruce garda un œil ferme sur l’appareil.

Le tensiomètre bipa une nouvelle fois. Le froncement de sourcils de Bruce s’accentua et il regarda Tony en prenant son poignet. Il compta son pouls une minute avant de se tourner et de crier.

« Appelle Steve. Et demande à Clint d’aller chercher des serviettes humides. »

Tony frissonna au changement de ton, sentant une première étincelle de peur. « Bruce ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Il espéra un quelconque réconfort mais sa main trembla légèrement quand Bruce secoua la tête. Mon Dieu, c’était son cœur ? Était-il encore en train de mourir ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, on ne mourrait pas d’une fièvre. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ?

« Ta tension est plus basse que ce qu’elle devrait être. Inhabituellement basse comme si tu avais une infection systémique. » Le scientifique se pencha en avant et le scruta encore plus. « Es-tu blessé ? Des blessures infectées ? Tu as pris plusieurs coups il y a deux jours. »

Incertain d’où il voulait en venir, Tony secoua la tête. Il était vraiment honnête.

« As-tu – quels sont tes symptômes ? »

« Euh, nauséeux, vomissement, fièvre évidemment. Je euh– »

« Quoi d’autre ? »

« Mon ventre me fait vraiment mal, genre, sans cesse. Ça ne s’améliore pas. »

La main de Bruce était de retour sur son front. « Tu te sens étourdi ? C’est ce que tu as senti avant de t’évanouir ? Ou c’était à cause de la douleur ? »

« Le premier. Ça ne faisait pas si mal avant. »

« Probablement parce que ta tension artérielle a encore plus chuté quand tu t’es levé. Et maintenant ? C’est pire ? »

« Hmm. »

Sortant un thermomètre de la boîte de premiers secours, il le glissa dans la bouche de Tony. « Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux garder un œil sur ta fièvre. »

Alors qu’il retira le thermomètre, Steve arriva les bras chargés de serviettes humides. Il commença prudemment à les étendre sur le front et les bras de Tony. « Clint parle à Nat, Cathy et aux pilotes. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Bruce ? »

« Sa température est plutôt élevée mais sa pression artérielle est plus basse que d’habitude. Et il souffre beaucoup malgré le paracétamol, mais j’espère que ça va bientôt commencer à agir. Il a une douleur au ventre par contre. On ne dirait pas la grippe. »

On étendit une autre serviette sur son bras. « On doit essayer de garder sa température basse. On voit comment ça évolue dans une heure ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et Bruce borda une couverture sur leur patient endormi. « Dors Tony. On prend soin de toi. »

* * *

La douleur semblait s’étendre le long de son côté droit et à présent pour n’importe quel mouvement il devait se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher tout son de sortir. La douleur était vraiment atroce, une constante et lancinante douleur aigue. Elle commençait à lui rappeler d’autres blessures, seulement il savait pourquoi elles faisaient mal.

Il voulait vraiment que ça s’arrête.

« Tony ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as à peine dormi une heure. » Ils étaient tous à côté mais ils prenaient chacun leur tour pour s’assoir avec lui. Apparemment c’était le tour de Clint.

« M–mon ventre… »

Clint fronça les sourcils et essuya son front avec un vêtement trempé. Il ne semblait même plus froid, rien en fait. Ou peut-être que toutes les sensations s’embrouillaient dans son corps.

« Je ne comprends pas. Ton ventre te fait encore plus mal ? »

Les yeux de Tony papillonnèrent alors qu’il était frappé par une nouvelle vague de douleur. « Oui. »

« Ok, ok – Bruce ! Je ne pense pas que le médocs aient un effet. Aussi, je pense– » Il y eut un bruissement alors que Clint se levait et ils parlèrent à voix basse. « – empire. Sa fièvre grimpe et je ne pense pas que la grippe cause une telle douleur à l’estomac. Quelque chose ne va pas avec son ventre et c’est sûrement ce qui fait envoler sa fièvre. »

D’autres mots furent prononcés mais Tony se déconnecta. Il voulait juste que la douleur s’arrête.

« Tony ? Ouvre les yeux. » Quelque chose le tira à travers la brume de son cerveau et il dut se mordre la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas crier. Tout autour de lui était si flou et si chaud !

« Peux-tu décrire la douleur ? Où est-elle exactement ? Peux-tu la pointer ? »

Clint, Bruce et Steve (d’où _il_ venait ?) aidèrent à retirer la couverture et Bruce secoua gentiment son épaule. Il avait dû fixer quelque chose, probablement Steve mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Encore plus de douleur explosait d’un côté. Mon Dieu, ça atteignait maintenant un niveau insoutenable !

« Tony ? Peux-tu pointer où tu as mal ? »

Avec une main moite, il pressa vers la zone. Le t-shirt collait de façon pénible à sa peau à cause de la sueur et il était hors d’haleine.

« Ici ? Est-ce que ça s’étend ? »

Tony décala sa main et effleura la zone avant de la laisser tomber. Là. Ça devrait être assez clair.

« Est-ce que ça monte en flèche ? J’ai besoin d’une réponse Tony. »

« O–oui. Ça–ça empire. »

Les trois au-dessus de lui parlèrent encore un peu avant que Bruce soulève doucement son t-shirt, qui était plus gris que blanc à cause de la sueur. Il le tint d’une main et lentement mais fermement il pressa l’abdomen de Tony avec l’autre et voilà.

Tony ne put s’en empêcher. Un cri fort s’échappa de ses lèvres avant qu’il ne s’évanouisse.


	3. Destination Finale

Quand il reprit à nouveau connaissance, Steve caressait ses cheveux et disait quelque chose derrière lui.

« Tout va bien, il a arrêté, tout va bien, chut, tout ira bien, je promets que je ne te laisserais pas souffrir plus longtemps, tout ira bien– »

Le Captain se stoppa quand le génie ouvrit des yeux emplis de larmes et essaya de sourire d’une manière réconfortante à Tony mais ses mains tremblèrent. « Hé, tout va bien. On va bientôt atterrir, dans vingt minutes. Bruce pense que tu as une appendicite aiguë – tu sais ce que c’est ? »

Les yeux de Tony parcoururent le visage au-dessus de lui et il plissa les yeux. Est-ce que Steve lui avait demandé quelque chose ? Un bruit sourd envahit ses oreilles alors que l’avion entamait sa descente, ce qui n’aidait pas. Son crâne hurlait de douleur.

« Eh bien c’est un type d’infection qui affecte ton appendice dans ton système gastro-intestinal. Bruce dit qu’une fois à l’hôpital tout irait bien. Mais– » La voix de Steve fut étouffée et une lueur blessée passa dans son regard. « C’est très douloureux. Il est désolé pour tout à l’heure. »

Un autre tremblement de douleur le frappa et son visage se crispa. Quand elle s’amoindrit légèrement, Tony cligna de larges yeux vers lui et Steve effleura gentiment son pouce sur la joue de Tony, laissant une trace fraîche dans son passage, l’air peiné et si Tony devait le décrire, légèrement en colère.

« Chut, ne pleure pas. Tout va bien Tony. Tu es un battant, je sais que ça fait mal mais tout ira bien. Encore vingt minutes et tout ira bien. »

« J–j’ai mal Steve. Ça–ça fait vraiment mal. Je– »

Quelque chose s’assombrit dans le regard de Steve et une rage passa sur son visage. « Je sais. Mais– » Il souffla une expiration et reposa une main sur le torse de Tony, loin de la douleur. « J’ai pensé à un moyen de–de te faire sentir mieux. C’était… quelque chose dont je voulais te parler mais j’étais trop énervé. Et ce n’était pas ta faute. Je– » Il détourna le regard, ses propres joues prirent une teinte rosée. « –Je n’étais pas contrarié que tu sois Iron Man. Je te punissais par mon silence parce que j’étais inquiet quand tu t’es interposé pour sauver cette femme et que tu n’as mis ton armure qu’à la toute dernière minute. Je te connais, et je sais que tu as essayé de limiter l’utilisation d’Iron Man depuis Ultron mais je ne souhaite pas ça. Aucun d’entre nous le souhaite. Mais si ça signifie que tu doives te mettre en danger alors je ne veux plus que tu fasses ces missions. Merde, Fury avait raison. » Il soupira et retourna caresser les cheveux sombres de Tony. « Je suis trop attaché. »

Aussi étrange à entendre que cela pouvait être, Tony se sentit tout de même un peu mieux. Pas physiquement mais au moins mentalement il pouvait y penser après cette douleur atroce.

Steve l’observa et ferma les yeux, avec un sourire. Il semblait soulagé. « Eh bien tu sais ? Natasha avait raison. Tu as arrêté de pleurer. »

Tony s’étrangla avec un rire parce qu’ _évidemment_ Steve essaierait le faire se sentir mieux de cette manière. Attends, c’était quoi avec Fury ? Seulement la moitié de l’information semblait filtrer.

« T–tu… vous deux–c’était organisé ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Moi–chaque mission… Iron Man ? »

« On… on voulait que tu reviennes avec les Avengers. Alors oui. » Steve souffla une expiration. « On n’a pas arrêté de t’impliquer. Mais quand on atterrira je te réintégrerais officiellement à l’équipe. On ne peut plus faire ça. »

Le génie fixa Steve pendant un étrange moment brutalement indolore. Puis il frissonna et grogna.

« S–Steve, mon dieu ! Fais–fais bien ce que tu veux quand on sera au sol, je ne peux – arrrgh ! »

Tony cria. Ça ne s’améliorait pas et il avait désespérément besoin de quelque chose qui y mette fin. Il avait été poignardé durant des batailles mais ce n’était rien comparé à ça !

Il secoua frénétiquement une main dans la direction de Steve, gardant l’autre fermement serrée contre son torse. « Assomme-moi ! Je t’en prie, putain ! »

Tony sut la réponse quand Steve donna l’impression d’avoir été giflé, ses poings se resserrèrent et au fond de son esprit, ses pensées volèrent en éclats. « Je ne peux pas. Il y a un risque que– »

« Je m’en fous ! Juste–oh. » Une soudaine vive explosion de douleur le frappa et tout s’arrêta d’un seul coup.

« Tony ? Hé, Tony ? » Steve se pencha au-dessus de lui, les yeux écarquillés sous l’horreur. Que venait-il de se passer ?

« Je…o–oh… » Malgré le fait qu’il soit allongé, la cabine tournait autour de lui et il crut voir Bruce et Natasha rejoindre, l’air paniqué.

« Tony, respire profondément– »

« Il a besoin d’aller à l’hôpital ! Maintenant ! Son– »

Des voix émergèrent du bruit blanc présent dans ses oreilles et il crut entendre à distance quelqu’un dire qu’ils allaient atterrir dans cinq minutes. Ce n’était pas assez. La douleur l’aveuglait maintenant.

Il souhaitait avoir dit à Steve qu’il acceptait l’offre avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

Des bruits commencèrent à filtrer par bouts et petits morceaux, des marmonnements qui perçaient à travers le silence étouffé à ses oreilles. Tony essaya d’ouvrir ses yeux secs mais put à peine rassembler ses forces. Il tourna légèrement la tête et haleta calmement quand il sentit une main s’installer dans ses cheveux.

« Tony ? Tu es avec moi ? »

Le génie se concentra sur la douce sensation des doigts dans ses cheveux et essaya à nouveau d’ouvrir ses yeux. L’homme au-dessus de lui soupira et l’effleurement de l’air sur son visage le fit cligner des yeux. Des yeux marrons hébétés rencontrèrent des yeux bleus épuisés.

Un bleu très foncé.

« S–Steve ? » réussit à peine à articuler Tony avant de tousser à cause de sa bouche sèche. Il essaya de s’assoir mais une pression sur son ventre le bloqua, le faisant glisser en arrière. Quelque chose changea sur le visage de Steve et il se rapprocha.

« Hé, tout va bien. Ça va aller d’accord ? » dit Steve en parcourant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony. Steve était prudemment penché au-dessus de lui, comme pour s’assurer de ne toucher aucun câble ou de causer plus de dégâts. Comment Steve pouvait faire plus de mal était incompréhensible pour Tony. C’était _Steve_.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » demanda Tony d’un voix rauque et accepta avec gratitude des éclats de glace dans sa bouche de la part du soldat concentré.

Les yeux de Steve tracèrent le corps de Tony avec une considération minutieuse. Puis il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

« T–tu vas bien ? » chuchota Tony avec un doux regard, réellement surpris que Steve soit sur le point de pleurer.

« Si je vais bien ? » ria Steve d’un air désespéré avant de le regarder à nouveau. « Ouais, bien sûr, ça va. »

« Alors ? Pourquoi une telle expression ? »

« Tu ne vas pas bien. Merde Tony. » Steve rétracta sa main et parcourut d’une main ses propres mèches blondes devenues grasses. Steve ne semblait pas s’être lavé depuis plusieurs jours vu son apparence et en fait, il portait exactement les mêmes vêtements depuis la dernière fois que Tony l’avait vu. Pas étonnant qu’il ait l’air si exténué.

« Ton appendice a éclaté. Tu as failli mourir. »

Tony leva un sourcils pendant une fraction de seconde et baissa les yeux vers la couverture qui couvrait son corps. Puis lentement, il attrapa le bord de la couverture et la tira, remarquant une intraveineuse au dos de son autre main. Son abdomen était couvert de bandages, qui étaient teintés d’une tache rougeâtre sombre à la droite de son nombril. Attends, non, c’était plus un bordeaux foncé. En fait ça semblait s’étendre.

Il fut soudainement épuisé et un vertige lui fit baisser la tête. Il laissa retomber sa main et son esprit s’embrouillait. Il sentit les yeux de Steve sur lui alors que le reste de la pièce commençait à tourner. L’odeur du fer et de l’antiseptique l’accablaient.

« Tony ? Tony ?! Hé ! » Les mains de Steve étaient vraiment chaudes sur ses épaules. Tellement…tellement chaudes.

C’était étrange parce qu’il avait l’impression d’être en équilibre sur un fil et que s’il tombait…

« Ça va… » murmura-t-il mais il vit Steve retirer la couverture et jurer, se mettant debout.

« Tu saigne, merde tu as dû tirer sur tes points de suture. Je vais chercher le chirurgien. Bruce est avec lui maintenant– ! »

« Bien sûr… » Steve semblait déjà être à la porte de la chambre mais dès qu’il entendit la douce voix de Tony, il se retourna et revint sur ses pas pour planter un baiser ferme sur son front avant de disparaître.

Le bip du moniteur montait en flèche et il se demanda distraitement depuis quand Steve était devenu si protecteur envers lui. Steve n’avait jamais embrassé un coéquipier auparavant, mais là encore, peut-être était-ce parce que Tony ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu’il le devrait.

Quelque chose lui dit que Steve ne le laisserait pas longtemps de sitôt.

* * *

« –On n’aurait jamais dû le faire ! Dès le départ il était épuisé ! Je savais qu’il n’aurait pas dû ! Pourquoi n’as-tu pas écouté ?! »

« Rogers– »

« Non Fury. Non. Je suis furieux en ce moment. Je ne veux pas l’entendre. »

« Bien. Je ne peux que m’excuser. Mais tu es celui qui doit lui parler. Ne sois pas si sensible Rogers. Tu t’occupes de Tony Stark. Il va te faire tourner en rond. »

« C’est entre lui et moi. Mais je le réintègre. »

Tony cligna des yeux et essaya d’ignorer l’entêtante sensation de la morphine et de tous les médicaments abrutissants qu’on lui avait administré. A côté de lui, il y avait Bruce et Natasha assis main dans la main. Les cris venaient de Steve qui était adossé à la porte, le dos tourné, avec le téléphone sur haut-parleur. Qui subissait une lente pression de son point de vue.

« Fais ce que tu veux. Mais Rogers, ça n’a rien à voir avec ça. Tu n’as pas à te sentir à ce point coupable. Les humains normaux tombent aussi malades quelques fois. Tout ira bien pour lui. » annonça la voix de Fury avec une pointe de sympathie et Steve se mit à arrêter de serrer si fort le téléphone, semblant réaliser le regard noir qu’il lui lançait.

Tony détacha son regard quand Bruce se racla la gorge. Le scientifique lui souriait d’une oreille à l’autre, un soulagement évident se reflétait dans ses yeux fatigués. « Je t’avais dit qu’il tenait à toi. Plus que tu ne l’imaginais. »

« Bruce… » chuchota Tony, glissant son autre main sur son torse couvert.

« Ça va aller. Tu as eu une appendicite qui a empiré pendant le vol. On a dû atterrir d’urgence à Stuttgart et on est là depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Tony, je suis vraiment désolé de n’avoir rien remarqué, si j’avais su on aurait été sur la terre ferme en quelques minutes. »

« Comme nous tous, Tony. » ajouta Natasha, en lâchant sa main et en se mettant debout. Une expression grave passa sur son visage lorsqu’elle regarda dans la direction de Steve.

« Il a raison d’être inquiet. » ajouta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés et une moue sur son visage. « Tu es épuisé et apparemment, tu ne te nourris pas bien. Les médecins ont dit que tu n’étais pas en meilleur forme pour combattre une infection et le stress n’aide pas. En d’autres mots, ces missions qu’on te demandait de rejoindre entre le travail à Stark Industry t’ont épuisé. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? »

Tony cligna des yeux et regarda Bruce et Natasha. Ils avaient l’air préoccupé et défaits. Ils portaient aussi les mêmes vêtements que dans l’avion. Le cœur de Tony se serra et sa tête commença être douloureuse.

« Je suis désolé. » chuchota-t-il mais il sentit immédiatement des doigts saisir son menton. Il tomba sur les yeux de son Captain et fut fasciné.

« Ne pense même pas à t’excuser. Ça n’arrivera plus jamais. » dit sévèrement Steve, en frôlant légèrement son nez. Il était si proche, Tony était certain de pouvoir goûter Steve. Ils partageaient _assurément_ le même air.

« Techniquement, c’est impossible. Ils ont sûrement retiré mon appendice de tout façon… » marmonna Tony pour conserver un certain semblant de contrôle. Ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment parce que Steve souriait avec mélancolie et finit par lâcher sa main, laissant Tony haletant. Il était sûr que son cœur faisait la course sur son moniteur, en fait il pouvait entendre les bips.

Le sourire de Steve s’élargit.

Natasha lança un regard furieux au Captain. « Steve. »

« C’est vrai. Désolé Tony. » Le soldat se détacha et laissa un soupir s’échapper, exposant de nouveau Tony au reste de la pièce.

Le lien entre eux s’était brisé mais l’étincelle initiale restait présente. C’était comme si Tony était hyper attentif envers Steve maintenant et chaque petit mouvement du blond faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Steve allait le tuer s’il ne faisait pas attention.

_Encore une fois, cela ne serait-il pas une solution ?_

« Tony ? Tout va bien ? »

« Hmm. Ouais… Où est Clint ? »

« Ici ! J’étais au téléphone avec Pepper et Rhodes. Ils sont en chemin pour te voir et Pepper a dit de ne pas t’inquiéter pour les prochaines semaines. Elle se chargera de la réunion pendant que tu resteras alité. » résonna Clint depuis le couloir, un grand panier rempli de fruits dans les bras. Sur le haut du panier il y avait un sachet de myrtilles. Tony ne put s’empêcher de rire.

« C’est pour moi ? »

Clint souri et posa le panier en face des autres Avengers. « Je voulais aller chercher quelque chose sans aller trop loin. Steve m’a dit que tu t’étais réveillé. »

« Merci. Pour avoir appelé les autres aussi. » dit doucement Tony, à peine capable de trouver l’énergie pour répondre avec plus que quelques mots, tout sarcasme étouffé dans la brume de son esprit.

Il leva la main où était attaché l’intraveineuse, pour tenir un de ces rubans brillants entre ses doigts. C’était un panier rouge et doré, et Tony se demanda si Clint n’était pas parti un peu plus loin que ce qu’il insinuait. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un léger sourire à cette pensée.

« Alors j’ai parlé avec Fury. Tu dois le savoir Tony, jamais je ne t’aurais fait venir si j’avais su que tu étais malade. La prochaine fois, fais-le-moi savoir si tu ressens la moindre douleur d’accord ? Je prendrais soin de toi. » dit Steve avec sincérité, comme s’il pensait que Tony ne le savait pas. Encore une fois, quelques heures auparavant, ça aurait été vrai.

« Bien sûr Steve. Merci. » Tony hocha lentement la tête et sentit son corps commencer à dériver. Ça ne faisait plus aussi mal avec ces médicaments. Il se sentait bien tant qu’il ignorait le bourdonnement sourd qui venait de son abdomen.

Il souleva lentement la couverture à nouveau et vérifia les bandages, souriant quand il remarqua qu’ils avaient été changés. C’était un soulagement de savoir qu’il ne saignait plus. Ça faisait même moins mal à présent.

Soudainement, Clint frappa des mains et hocha la tête. « Hé, écoutez. Je pensais, puisqu’on est à Stuttgart, on devrait passer une quinzaines de jours ensemble. Juste nous, l’équipe originale, puisque c’est ici que tout a commencé avec Loki et tout ça. Sans Thor bien sûr, mais il est invité s’il revint sur Terre. »

Autour de lui, l’équipe commença à sourire. Au même moment, le sien disparut.

C’est vrai. Il ne faisait pas partie de l’équipe.

« Tony, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Bruce, remarquant à l’évidence le regard distant chez le génie. Tony se secoua mentalement et sourit.

« Ça a l’air génial. Ça serait super. »

Clint lança son poing en l’air et ria. « Pas vrai ?! On pourra demander à Fury de les financer comme remboursement et comme exercice de team-building. Les nouvelles recrues se débrouilleront bien toutes seules, hein Cap ? »

« Normalement. Je vais passer quelques appels. »

Tony hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, sentant ses yeux devenir humides. Ils étaient tous si gentils entre eux pour ça. Steve était même prêt à passer des appels. « Ouais. Vous méritez vraiment des vacances. Je peux les payer. Comme ça, vous pourrez vraiment en profiter. Vous pourrez même utiliser ma villa d’ici si vous le voulez. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Soudainement, l’équipe lui offrit un étrange regard, alors il essaya de sourire mais il le sentait s’effondrer. Un par un, ils commencèrent à avoir l’air horrifié.

Clint s’arrêta immédiatement de sourire. « Hé. Pas nous. Toi inclus. »

Mais Tony secoua la tête et essaya de maintenir son sourire nerveux. « Non, non. Je ne veux pas m’imposer. En plus, vous êtes l’équipe. Ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment. »

Natasha se tourna et lança un regard noir à Steve, le pointant du doigt. « Tu vois ? C’est ce que je voulais dire. Il ne pense même plus faire partie de l’équipe. Tu l’as exclu. » Elle dépassa le Captain en ajoutant d’autres mots, plus en colère qu’elle ne l’a été depuis un moment. « Règle ça. »

Tony l’observa quitter la chambre et se rejoua silencieusement ce qu’il avait mal fait. Bruce semblait devenir un peu vert alors il partit aussi après elle.

Au final, il ne restait plus que Tony, Clint et Steve.

L’archer soupira et croisa les bras vers le milliardaire cloué au lit. « Tu fais autant partie de l’équipe que chacun d’entre nous. On ne partira pas dans une quelconque villa. Pas sans toi. »

Tony ferma la bouche et déglutit, mettant tout en arrêt. Le mieux est de le faire savoir avant que son esprit ne l'oblige à se retirer. Son niveau d’énergie était terriblement bas, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’il fut aussi silencieux et il n’avait vraiment pas envie qu’ils le voient en pleine dépression.

« Je ne voulais pas l’annoncer comme ça mais… Je suis d’accord pour ne plus faire de missions avec vous. Steve était d’accord pendant le vol. »

Steve grogna et se pinça l’arête du nez. « Tony, non, merde – Clint tu peux nous laisser une minute seuls s’il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. Assure-toi qu’il comprenne par contre. »

« Ne t’en fais pas, quand j’en aurai fini, il saura qu’il n’ira nulle part. » dit Steve impassible, épinglant le milliardaire sans défense d’un regard. Tony n’avait nulle part où fuir, même s’il n’était pas tenu comme une marionnette.

Une fois Clint parti, il ne restait plus qu’eux. Iron Man et Captain America. Tony déglutit et patienta.

Après un concours de regards, Steve se frotta les yeux et s’installa sur la chaise de Bruce. Ces splendides yeux bleus semblaient un peu rouges.

« Réponds-moi Tony. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes ici ? »

« L’avion a atterri et– »

« Non. Pourquoi sommes- _nous_ ici ? »

Tony détourna le regard, sentant la honte brûler ses joues. « Je suis malade. »

« Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? » continua Steve, se rapprochant pour réduire une quelconque distance entre eux.

« Euh… pour garder un œil sur moi ? »

« Tony. »

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi ok ?! Tu te sens mal pour moi ?! Tu te sens obligé ?! Je ne sais pas ! » Tony sentait la colère monter en lui mais une autre émotion commença à émerger en lui.

Steve se rapprocha de quelques centimètres et le transperça avec ces yeux. « Tu sais que ce n’est pas ça. »

« Alors quoi ?! Tu tiens à moi ?! »

« Tony– » Steve donnait l’impression d’avoir reçu une gifle.

« Tu vois ?! Ce n’est pas ça ! Tu as été parfaitement clair dans l’avion. »

Steve ferma les yeux comme s’il avait mal physiquement. « J’ai été idiot. »

« Nan. Juste très clair. » Tony souffla et reposa la tête sur l’oreiller.

« Tony tu–ok écoute, je suis désolé. Je t’ai parlé sèchement dans l’avion parce que j’étais énervé. Tu m’avais dit que tu quittais l’équipe et j’ai surréagi parce que je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Je veux te voir plus souvent mais pas pour que tu te jettes devant des terroristes sans ton armure. Je te veux à mes côtés et de préférence, pas à moitié mort. » dit Steve, balayant des yeux le corps devant lui.

Tony sentit ses joues le brûler sous le regard enflammé de Steve. « Oh. Bien c’est– »

« Et je t’aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. » lui dit calmement Steve, ne semblant même pas nerveux, ce qui déstabilisa complètement Tony. Était-il au courant de ses sentiments ? Venait-il de confesser _son_ _amour pour lui_ ?

« O – oh. Ok. »

Pendant une minute entière, ce fut le silence total. Les deux Avengers se fixaient dans les yeux avant que le visage impassible et réservé de Steve ne cède et que tout ce qui apparaisse soit une expression absolument anéantie. Il baissa la tête et se leva en évitant le regard de Tony. Sa voix fut étouffée et il gardait les yeux au sol.

« Désolé. Je devais te le dire à un moment donné sinon tu n’aurais pas compris pourquoi je suis plus émotionnel avec toi. Je te veux dans l’équipe. Je l’ai toujours voulu. Mais tu es dans ton propre droit si tu veux partir après ça. Je ne te forcerais pas à rester. »

Tony resta assis là, bouche bée, se demandant s’il y avait eu des signes et quand s’étaient-ils manifestés ? Ce n’était clairement pas une blague et Steve n’attendait manifestement rien en retour. Mais qu’était-il censé répondre ? Est-ce que ça avait été toujours le cas ? Est-ce–

« Tony ? Je t’en prie parle-moi. »

Tony secoua la tête et leva les yeux. Les yeux de Steve brillaient mais il attendait patiemment une réponse. Tony devait en savoir plus.

« De–depuis combien de temps es-tu… ? »

Steve soupira et s’essuya les yeux. « Je t’emmenais à des rendez-vous depuis des mois. Tu ne savais pas – j’aurai dû être plus clair. »

« Non, non ! Je ne savais pas que tu – tu aimais même les hommes ! »

Après lui avoir jeté un étrange regard, Steve fronça les sourcils et se rassit. « Tony, je te l’ai dit il y a plusieurs mois. »

Tony secoua une main. « Ok mais je n’aurais jamais cru que tu pensais à moi de cette façon. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Le visage de Steve s’assombrit.

« Eh bien parce que tu es toi et je suis moi. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux– »

« _Quoi_ ?! » dit Steve d’un ton fracassant.

« –Et tu peux avoir qui tu veux. Tu n’as pas besoin de moi. »

La rage présente dans la pièce se dissipa et Steve le fixa sans un mot. « Tu rigoles. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle pour être honnête. »

Tony fixa la couverture et toucha le doux tissus en essayant de ne pas trop remuer sous le regard intense du soldat. Finalement Steve prit une décision et se mit soudainement debout. Toujours aussi lentement, Steve coinça Tony en se penchant au-dessus de lui, les deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Tony.

Steve se lécha les lèvres et examina le visage de Tony. « Tu penses que je ne veux pas de toi. »

Il fallut chaque once de la force de Tony pour ne tirer sur ses bandages en se tortillant. « Je–euh, Steve– »

« Tu penses– » dit Steve en se rapprochant. « – que je ne peux pas te vouloir. »

« Euh– »

« L’homme le plus gentil, le plus brave, le plus fort que je connaisse. L’homme qui donnerait sa vie pour tant d’autres, qui sacrifierait sa propre vie pour permettre à quelqu’un d’autre de vivre. Iron Man, qui ne serait rien si Tony Stark n’était si putain de brillant pour se sortir d’une cave avec juste une boîte de ferraille. Et tu _penses_ – » Steve caressa son nez contre celui de Tony. « –que je peux trouver mieux ? »

Tony déglutit et sans même le réaliser commença à haleter. Ils étaient de nouveau si proches.

« Tu… tu penses vraiment ça ? »

Au-dessus de la bouche de Tony, Steve eut un petit sourire en coin. « Mon chéri, tu n’as aucune idée de ce que je ferais. » dit Steve avant de ne plus se retenir.

Tony n’avait jamais été embrassé à un tel point durant sa vie.

* * *

« Alors. »

« Alors ? »

« Tu reviens avec moi cette fois ? Plus d’écoute à nouveau, hein ? »

Tony secoua la tête et ria en retirant ses lunettes de soleil. « Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Bien. Parce que j’ai parlé à Fury pour ramener tes armures à la base et te créer un labo là-bas. Et j’ai un petit quelque chose pour toi quand nous serons de retour. Ta chambre ne sera pas encore prête alors en attendant je partagerais la mienne avec toi. » dit prudemment Steve en guettant sa réaction.

« Ça me semble bien. Je n’y peux rien s’il n’y a pas de place pour moi. »

« Il y en aura toujours. Tant que c’est proche de moi. » marmonna Steve en lorgnant le maillot de bain Captain America de Tony. Si Tony avait su que Steve était carrément possessif, il aurait amené ses pyjamas Captain America.

Débordant de fierté envers son soldat, Tony prit une gorgée de sa limonade et s’étira sous le soleil. Ça c’était la vie !

Derrière lui, Steve était étendu sur une chaise longue avec un maillot de bain Iron Man, l’observant avec le doux regard d’un artiste admiratif pendant que le reste de leurs amis s’occupaient autour de la piscine. Bruce se satisfaisait du jacuzzi avec Natasha pendant que Clint était allongé sur un matelas gonflable au centre de la piscine. Ils étaient chanceux, le temps était parfait aujourd’hui et la piscine extérieure avait été nettoyé à temps pour la sortie de Tony de l’hôpital. C’était parfait.

« Hé Captain gnangnan ! Attrape ton copain et venez par-là ! »

Avec un regard joueur, Tony cria à Clint de les laisser tranquille mais il sentit des mains se glisser sous son corps et le soulever. En sursaut, il s’accrocha au cou de Steve et le fixa. Des yeux éclatants le fixèrent en retour avec une moue déçue.

« Eh bien, Tony. Il m’a demandé de t’emmener avec moi. Je ne peux pas ignorer mon équipe, n’est-ce pas ?! » chuchota Steve contre son oreille et le tint plus fermement. Ravi, Tony caressa les pectoraux de Steve et inclina sa tête contre le cœur de Steve.

« Non, je suppose que non. Et au fait, je suis heureux qu’on ait pris ces vacances. J’en avais vraiment besoin. »

Steve s’arrêta au milieu de son trajet jusqu’à la piscine et planta un solide baiser contre le crâne de Tony. Puis il se retira et lui offrit un chaleureux sourire.

« C’est vrai. Et à partir de maintenant, nous ferons beaucoup plus de choses comme celle-là. Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Tony fit un geste à Steve pour qu’il se penche et planta un baiser ferme sur sa joue, extrêmement content de lui quand Steve baissa la tête pour cacher le rougissement sur son visage. En dépit de toute sa bravade, Steve était fondamentalement décent et aura toujours cette innocence en lui quand il jouait ce rôle intimidant du Captain. Encore une fois, Tony se sentait toujours en sécurité quand Steve était à ses côtés.

« Je prendrais aussi soin de toi. On le fera ensemble. »

« Ensemble. » chuchota Steve avant de sauter dans la piscine. Tony cria de joie.

Il n’avait jamais rien souhaité moins que ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
